Happily NEVER After
by Ashley Shadow FairieVampire
Summary: Blonda consiguió regresar el tiempo hasta llegar a la secundaria de nuevo, ya enredó a Wanda con Juaníssimo, y aprovechó para hacerse la no-novia de Cosmo, él está presto, pero algo en su corazón le dice que está mal...
1. Una varita?

_**Happily NEVER After**_

_**By AntiCosmita Sharpay**_

_**Capítulo1: Una varita?**_

_**-Ash, como maldigo el día en que Wanda me ganó!-Decía una rubia**_

_**Debía admitirlo, su hermana Wanda le había ganado, ella, a pesar de no ser rica ni tener belleza, era muy feliz casada con el idiota de su marido y su ahijado Timmy. Ella maldecía a su hermana una y otra vez, hasta que se le ocurrió ir a la Tierra para verlos una vez más.**_

_**De un Poof desapareció…después de sonreír maléficamente (recuerden que ella no es madrina mágica, así que ella no tiene varita).**_

_**EN LA TIERRA….**_

_**Un hada de cabello rosa sonreía viendo a su marido y a su ahijado Timmy, que era como su hijo.**_

_**Timmy y Cosmo estaban sonrientes, tenían un plan desde hace días…**_

_**-Chicos, deseo que se vayan a un lugar romántico para celebrar su aniversario adelantado, aprovechando que no tengo tarea, me voy a ir a jugar con Chester y A.J.**_

_**-¿Aniversario adelantado?-Dijo Wanda**_

_**-Si, vayan, es un deseo**_

_**Cosmo sonrió, levantó su varita (Aquí nadie más tiene varita más que él, todas las demás están descompuestas ya que las otras hadas las usan mucho y las tienen que componer ¿Ok?)y aparecieron en un parque:**_

_**-Ay Cosmo esto es tan lindo!, ¿Pero por qué me trajiste aquí?**_

_**-Sólo mira**_

_**Wanda levantó la vista y vio que se trataba de una fiesta para dos, todo arreglado, Blonda se acercó a ese lugar, viendo como Cosmo estaba apareciendo más cosas con su varita**_

_**-Entonces eso usó Wanda: magia**_

_**Cosmo empezó a bailar de una forma muy graciosa, dándole después la mano a Wanda**_

_**-Bailarías conmigo?**_

_**-Claro-Dijo sonriente y comenzaron a bailar-Pero deja tu varita**_

_**-Oh, de acuerdo-Cosmo dejó la varita en la mesa y volvió para bailar, Blonda dijo: "Perfecto", la tomó y se fue….**_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	2. Cómo le hago?

_**Happily NEVER After**_

_**Capítulo2: ¿Cómo le haré?**_

**Blonda observaba con odio a Wanda que bailaba feliz con su esposo**

**-Vamos, deja la vara, vamos**

**-¿Por qué no dejas tu varita cielo?-Le dijo Wanda**

**-De acuerdo- Contestó Cosmo y dejó la varita en una mesa de té**

**-Perfecto- Dijo Blonda y se fue.**

**Pero teníamos un problema: Blonda nunca había usado una varita, no sabía cómo operarla, pero se le ocurrió otra idea: Hablar con Juanísimo.**

**-¿Qué quieres hacer qué?**

**-Por favor, es tu oportunidad, así podrás quedarte con Wanda**

**-Oh…está bien, acepto**

**-Bien, sólo necesito aprender a usar la varita…¿Me enseñarías tú?-Dijo con mirada rara**

**-Ah…de acuerdo**

**Y así estuvieron practicando, Blonda sólo sonreía, su belleza era el secreto para conseguirlo todo.**

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS…**

**-Y eso es todo…entendiste?**

**-¿Qué?...ah, sí**

**-Bien, espero que tu plan funcione**

**-Va a funcionar queridito, no te preocupes….bien, ahora debo irme, pero entonces sólo pienso en lo que quiero, lo digo y luego sólo alzo la varita?**

**-Si, así es como se hace**

**-Bien- Dijo, sonrió y desapareció**

**-Ay Blonda espero que sepas lo que haces, la verdad si quiero aprovecharme, pero no me gustaría ver sufrir a Wanda-Juanísimo bajó la mirada y se fue a dormir, habían pasado ya muchas horas de estar practicando con Blonda, le dolía la cabeza y…otras cosas (ACS: No malpiensen, lo digo por que como Blonda tenía que practicar haciendo hechizos, pues al pobre le tocó uno que otro golpe)**

**Blonda apareció en su camerino, y empezó a pensar….**

**-¿Cómo la haré sufrir?, no sé, puedo quitarle a Cosmo, puedo matar a Cosmo, puedo matarla a ella, pero esperen….creo que las varitas no pueden cambiar el amor ni matar a la gente…¿Cómo le haré?, ya lo tengo!, voy a ir con Cupido y…quizás lo convenza a mi manera XD de que me deje destruir el amor y, de lo de matar…tal vez vaya a negociar con Jorguen….si, Blonda, eres una genio**

**Eso dijo la chica y simplemente salió levantando la varita y desapareciendo en un poof**

**Y EN OTRA PARTE…**

**-Cosmo…dónde diablos dejaste tu varita?**

**-No lo sé, la dejé en la mesita de té cuando me dijiste y luego me fui a bailar contigo**

**-Alguien la robó!**

**-¿pero quién?**

**-No lo sé, no conozco a nadie que tenga motivos para…un momento….-Wanda se quedó pensando igual que Cosmo (ACS: Ya lo sé, ¿Cosmo pensando?)**

**-BLONDA!!!!!!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo y salieron volando…**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Lo sé, este capítulo está un poco raro, pero la verdad Blonda tiene que ser lo contrario a Wanda, así que ella es una completa loca vengativa (ACS: Saben a lo que me refiero)**

**Y sí, me inspiré en La Cenicienta 3, por si hay dudas o reclamaciones**

**Nos vemos, cuídense y cuiden sus ahorros…los puedo necesitar XD**


	3. Hola, soy Blonda

_**Capítulo 3: **__**"Hola, soy Blonda"**_

_**-BLONDA!!!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo y desaparecieron con un poof**_

_**Pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues en ese momento sólo se escuchó una risa malévola y se veía una nube azul.**_

_**-Ja ja ja ja!, invoco a las grandes fuerzas del mal que ayudan a chicas ambiciosas, malas y asquerosamente ricas XD!**_

_**Tin…poof!**_

_**Salieron chispas de la varita, las cuales llegaron hasta el cielo, allí explotaron y se empezó a formar una nube azul que se empezó a expandir por todo el cielo…**_

_**-Deshagan el final feliz de Wanda, reviertan la luna y el sol los días desde que empezó mi sufrimiento…-en ese momento en la nube, se podía ver como unas garras de humo azules separaban a Cosmo y a Wanda, de ahí se apreciaba cómo la luna y el sol regresaban lo días desde hace 14000 años atrás, Blonda observaba cada momento, cuando Wanda se casaba con él, cuando terminó con Juanísimo, cuando conoció a Cosmo y finalmente, cuando lo vieron por primera vez - ALTO! – gritó, de pronto apareció con Wanda afuera de la secundaria, en aquel tiempo ellas tenían 15000 años, eran unas jovencitas todavía, ambas tenían su uniforme café de E.S.M.T. (Escuela Secundaria Mágica Técnica) número 81 (ACS: Jeje, es la mía), sólo que Blonda tenía la falda más corta que la de Wanda, que se peinaba de colita, mientras que la otra de cabello suelto, ambas se veían nerviosas, era su primer día en esa nueva escuela, ya que Don Papi, tenía nuevo trabajo y habían tenido que mudarse se nuevo, era su primer día en segundo, aún eran pequeñas y vulnerables ante los de tercero, pero ni modo, había que entrar, Blonda pensaba en dónde estaría Cosmo, tenía que verlo antes que Wanda, pero al primero que vió fue a Juanísimo, en seguida le hizo señas de que se acercara, él fue.**_

_**-Qué?- Le preguntó**_

_**-Hola, me llamo Blonda, mira, te presento a mi hermana, se llama Wanda-La jaló de la mano- Wanda, él es Juanísimo**_

_**-Cómo supiste mi nombre?**_

_**-Ah, yo…mira Wanda, no te parece atractivo?**_

_**-Pues…pues yo…si, claro**_

_**-Bueno mi niña, es español, no es así Juanísimo?**_

_**-Ah, pues sí, Blonda, me permitirías hablar con tu hermana a solas un momento?**_

_**-Si, tienen todo el tiempo, yo mientras voy a buscar a alguien…**_

_**-Ah…Blonda, papá dijo que no me dejaras sola…-Blonda ya se había ido**_

_**-Dónde estará?…no…no…no…dónde diablos está!?**_

_**-Hola- le dijo una voz**_

_**Ah!- Blonda volteó y vio al chico, sonrió-hola!**_

_**-Me llamo Cosmo**_

_**-Soy Blonda, mucho gusto Cosmo…sabes?, la verdad, soy nueva aquí y no tengo amigos…te gustaría ser mi primer amigo?**_

_**-Ah, está bien**_

_**-Si!, qué bueno Cosmo-Blonda se lanzó a sus brazos-Y en qué clase vas?**_

_**-En la clase C**_

_**-Genial, igual que yo!**_

_**-Si, genial…**_

_**Cosmo sólo se sonrojó, la verdad, Blonda era muy atractiva, le gustaba, pero algo en su corazón le decía que ella era la equivocada, y no sabía por qué…**_

_**-A propósito, cuántos años tienes- Le preguntó ella**_

_**-Tengo 18000 y tú?**_

_**-Ah…15000…pero, tú ya deberías de haber salido no?**_

_**-No, he reprobado muchas veces**_

_**-Oh…**_

_**-Oye, ella se parece mucho a ti- Dijo señalando a Wanda- es linda no?**_

_**-Ah…-El timbre sonó—Vámonos, hay que entrar…**_

_**-Pero…está bien…**_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**Uf, el capítulo 3, qué alivio!**_

_**Luego le sigo, tengo que apurarme, lo que pasa es que estoy escribiendo al mismo tiempo la de Las Hijas que Wanda tenía que tener, y es algo difícil**_

_**En fin, nos vemos en el capítulo 4, Blonda se saldrá con la suya, no lo sabremos, ni yo lo sé XD.**_

_**Mi frase de hoy es: "Que no te digan cómo hacer las cosas…¡Que te las hagan! XD**_


End file.
